Careful What You Wish For
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Because you just might get it. Or not. Or you have to give up everything you already have in order to get it. JeffxOC


**A/N: To answer the question before I hear it: No, I don't like Jeff Hardy.**

Anything is possible? Way to go, Adidas.

You _can't_ have everything you want. You don't want to die, do you? Well, too fucking bad. One day, you'll either be six feet under ground or your ashes will be dumped in the ocean to be mixed with fish waste. Do you want to get sick? Again, too bad. Your runny nose won't sympathize with your needs.

But what if you _do_ have everything you want? There are such things as happy people. They claim to have everything they want. But don't they want world peace? Or are their shallow needs too important to them? Is the world overshadowed by their egos? Maybe not, but you get the idea.

There's always that one unattainable thing, no matter how badly you want it. Sometimes, wanting something is enough. But most of the time, it's not.

And in Mindy's case, it was a person.

"You have _everything_, Mindy," Melina gushed to one of her closest friends.

Mindy had just walked through the curtain with her newly won WWE Women's Championship. God, did the world get any more unjust? Mindy wasn't the nicest girl in the world, but she had everything she wanted. She had money. She had friends. She had clothes, cars, and power. She had guys throwing themselves at her. She was a borderline celebrity.

Lime isn't the most glorious color of light.

"I wish," Mindy spat, carelessly tossing the championship belt over her shoulder. It was handed to her, as was most of the things in her life were. Her looks were her haven. If she was just a bit shorter, or had a bit darker hair, she knew she wouldn't be this lucky.

Melina rolled her eyes. She wondered why she was even friends with Mindy. Melina was a nice, sweet girl. Mindy was an egotistical bitch who was never happy with anything. She was never happy with the attention. It wasn't enough. Mindy wanted more.

"Oh, what is it this time? Do you need a _pink_ Jaguar instead of a blue one?" Melina joked in a harsh tone.

"Please, it's just…" Mindy started to retort, but the one thing she wanted—the one _person_ she wanted—had just passed her. Mindy stopped dead in her tracks and saw Jeff Hardy, RAW's latest pickup from SmackDown. He intrigued her. There was something so mysterious about him, something that Mindy wasn't used to. She was black and white. He was a whole spectrum of colors.

And it didn't hurt that he was one of the few guys she had met who didn't ask her out right away.

"Uh, Minds? Yeah, he's _not_ into you. Get over it. Not everyone wants you," Melina ranted. She was reaching the breaking point with her friend. Sure, when alone, Mindy was cool. But in front of people, she had to let everyone know that she was better than everyone else. She could have anyone she wanted, and everyone wanted her.

Mindy rolled her eyes at Melina's speech. How could Jeff _not_ want her? True, he had never asked her out. True, they had never exchanged any more words than the polite "hello" when passing each other in the hallway. "I wish to have Jeff Hardy. And as you know, Mel, my wish is my way."

* * *

"Oh my god, dude. I can't stand looking at her. My eyes might burn out of their sockets," John Morrison noted, speaking with Jeff in the hallway.

"What? Did they let some ugly chick back here? Is Ted's wife running amuck again?" Jeff asked, quickly looking around for the woman who was burning John's eyes out.

"No, Mindy. Dude, she's such a cocky bitch, but she has the looks to back it up."

Jeff glanced at Mindy and Melina. "Melina looks better," Jeff sniffed.

"I cannot express my opinion on that, dude," John said, rolling his eyes and looking away from the two ladies.

"Point taken," Jeff nodded. "But seriously, I don't go for that kind of girl. I prefer, you know…a bit of humility. Someone down to earth."

"But you can't say she's not hot," John pried. He didn't understand how Jeff couldn't think that Mindy was gorgeous. Every other guy he knew backstage thought so. What was Jeff's problem? Yeah, he had just broken up with Beth, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate beauty when he sees it.

"She's shallow and I'm not. We're complete opposites. I don't want some girl who will be trying to change _me_ just so we look good together. I don't look for just physical attractions, John. I'm not you."

John frowned at what Jeff had said as his eyes reconnected with Mindy's body. Jeff grunted in disgust and walked away from John, leaving him alone in his thoughts about Mindy.

_Cool guy, but a one track mind if I've ever heard of one_.


End file.
